The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for restraining vehicular passengers. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to vehicular seat belt assemblies, vehicular seating and restraining systems, methods of restraining vehicular passengers, and methods of manufacturing vehicular seat belt assemblies as well as vehicular seating and restraining systems.
Vehicles can be provided with various systems and apparatus for restraining vehicular passengers, such as during an impact event. For example, some related art vehicles are provided with seat belt assemblies that help to restrain the movement of a vehicular passenger in the event of contact with another object or other event that may transmit potentially harmful forces to the passenger. Under these conditions, the seat belt assembly restrains the vehicular passenger to hold the passenger in the passenger's seat to reduce or prevent injuries, such as by impeding or preventing the passenger from contacting other objects, e.g., portions of the vehicle's interior. As one example, in the event of a frontal impact, the forces resulting from the impact could otherwise cause the passenger to move forward and contact a portion of the vehicular interior immediately in front of the passenger. However, the seat belt assembly instead restrains the passenger in the passenger's seat to impede or prevent this contact, thereby reducing, mitigating or preventing passenger injuries.